<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>德杯后2 by gebiwanglaoyang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561024">德杯后2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gebiwanglaoyang/pseuds/gebiwanglaoyang'>gebiwanglaoyang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gebiwanglaoyang/pseuds/gebiwanglaoyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>昭野 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>德杯后2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　上次德杯之后第二天，俩人一个输了决赛，一个输了季军赛。灰头土脸的俩人没有时间过多联系，队里也开始紧张的准备备战春季赛。<br/>　　一眨眼春季赛两轮打完，都是一胜一负，这个时候队里也都接到了休年假的通知。<br/>　　田野也买了回家的机票，没想到的是基地的队友们溜的一个比一个快，很快基地里就剩下他一个人过夜，不过自己也是第二天一早的机票，想着玩游戏熬一夜就行，没什么大问题。<br/>　　空空旷旷的训练室很少见，平时这会儿正是训练室最热闹人最多的时候，这会儿太安静了，田野反而觉得不太适应，忙碌的人一旦闲下来，就想起些有的没的。<br/>　　“我的东西你给我含好了”想起胡显昭说这话时，混乱的热气横冲直撞扫过他敏感的耳廓。<br/>　　不能联想，一联想就更糟糕。<br/>　　反正现在基地没人。。。<br/>　　手的反应比脑子更快，田野一手伸到自己胯下，一把撸起半勃的家伙，捋着红润的软沟，田野皮肤很白，有着纤细的腰和腿，透着娇矜贵气，娇嫩的肉棒是浅粉色……<br/>　　这时推拉门突然啪的一下开了，一下子把田野给吓萎了。</p><p>　　胡显昭的大头很突兀似的出现在门口。</p><p>　　“你……！”田野想问问这个人来干嘛，你字刚出口其他字就被扑过来的胡显昭吻回了嘴里。田野给他亲得有点懵，躲了几次都被胡显昭扳回来。最后躲得田野不高兴了，两只手“啪”地拍住他的脸。</p><p>　　“胡显昭！你来干嘛？”</p><p>　　“想你……”少年明朗的笑意弥漫在脸上，撒娇般的鼻音就像一个天真的孩子，田野看的一瞬间愣了神儿，直到胡显昭两只手毫不含糊从宽大的衣服下摆摸上田野的乳首，捏的田野一个哆嗦，再顺势把电竞椅放倒，压在他身上，毛茸茸的头蹭上田野的脸，满足的把他抱在怀里。</p><p>　　虽然两人有过多次的肌肤之亲，但是毕竟之前都是集体生活，单独相处时间不多，有点时间都是迫不及待的真刀真枪直接就干。今天这种情况让田野有点意外，他听着男孩子支支吾吾的声音突然脸红，心脏也好像突然停摆然后又跳动了起来。</p><p>　　胡显昭贴在他胸口嘟嘟囔囔着什么，然后往他怀里钻。两个人相拥在小小的电竞椅上，身体紧紧的贴着，薄薄的衣物下面已经掩藏不住两人莽撞的欲望。</p><p>　　“野仔刚刚一个人在偷偷干什么？”</p><p>　　“这可是训练室诶”</p><p>　　“野仔真是个不乖的野仔。”田野的视线只能看到胡显昭的大头，都能听出他话中带着的笑意。</p><p>　　“野仔的身体这么淫荡，要忍不住了吗？”胡显昭支起身体，顺势滑下来，蹲在田野前面“那就让我好好查看一下吧。”</p><p>　　胡显昭扯掉田野的裤子，把他的一条腿挂在扶手上，一口含住了他的肉棒。手指轻柔地揉搓着两个卵囊。嘴唇裹住还柔软的肉棒，把它全都含在嘴里。舌头敲打着龟头，像含着一颗小鸡蛋似的用力一嘬，胡显昭又吮住了卵囊的薄皮，吸进口唇里用牙齿轻咬，把两个囊袋都伺候了一遍，再回到肉棒根部，从下面一直舔到顶上，舔了个遍之后再一口吞掉。</p><p>　　田野望着天花板，颤抖的快感充斥着整个大脑。胡显昭在那里毫不顾忌的品尝着。田野抓过他的头发，控制不住的抬起腰，一个深喉觉得好像内脏要被吸走了。</p><p>　　高潮来的有点快，没注意精液已经全部灌进了胡显昭的口里。满嘴的腥味，胡显昭舌头一卷，全部咽了下去。连嘴唇上的都舔掉。</p><p>　　田野从高潮中回过神来，缺却发现自己在训练室里几近赤裸，双腿还被胡显昭挂在扶手上，私处完全暴露在空气中，软掉的分身瑟瑟发着抖。胡显昭却好像没事人一样衣装整齐，不禁觉得羞耻，想挣扎着起身穿衣服时，却被胡显昭按住。</p><p>　　“野仔爽过了，我还没有呢。”</p><p>　　…………</p><p>　　田野决定收假回来以后也死不承认那个电竞椅是他们自己弄坏的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>